This Is Halloween
by Fire and Ice do 6v
Summary: Fics do Projeto Relâmpago de Halloween da seção DG do fórum 6v, do ano de 2010.
1. A Princesa Tristonha

**A Princesa Tristonha**

_Mialle_**  
><strong>

Halloween é uma data especial e divertida nos tempos de hoje. No passado tinha significados esquecidos, importantes e mágicos. Coisas que as pessoas não dão mais valor. Ele era apenas um menino. Não tinha mais que seus oito anos de idade e estava muito animado. Vestiu sua fantasia, iria pedir doces e passaria mal de tanto comer. Ele tinha olhos cinzentos e bochechas rosadas, um menino bonito e inteligente. Um pouco egoísta e mimado, mas uma boa criança.  
>Seus pais estavam animados também. O filho estava adorável, fantasiado de pirata e rindo para todas as fotos que a mãe tirava. Ele tinha aquele jeito de menino exibido.<br>Corria na frente dos pais que conversavam calmamente e desafiava os outros piratas, desafiava fadas, desafiava vampiros e monstros e qualquer um que aparecesse. Ele era o mais corajoso dos sete mares.  
>E tinha aquela menina.<br>Aquela menina que andava sozinha, não tinha nenhum doce em sua cestinha. Tinha os cabelos vermelhos e os olhos grandes e castanhos, sardas nas bochechas, fantasiada de princesa. Uma fantasia caseira e boba, sua coroa era feita de papel laminado. Uma menina bonitinha e tristonha. Draco correu para desafiá-la, os olhos brilhando ante a luta.  
>- Lute por sua vida, princesa! – ele exclamou.<br>A menina sorriu um pouco.  
>- Não posso lutar com você.<br>- Por quê? Uma princesa pode ter uma espada sabia?  
>Ela tornou a sorrir. Sorriso triste e lágrimas nos grandes olhos castanhos e bonitos.<br>- Eu não posso mais.  
>- Não chora. Eu posso te defender, sabe?<br>Dessa vez o sorriso dela foi um pouco mais animado.  
>- Você seria o pirata que defenderia a princesa?<br>Os pais sorriram porque Draco estava vermelho, segurando a mão da menina de cabelos ruivos. Lucius estava orgulho, Narcissa um pouco enciumada do filho, mesmo assim tirou algumas fotos do belo casal de crianças a sua frente.  
>Draco virou-se e acenou para os pais, sorridente e correu para uma multidão de crianças.<br>Essa foi a última vez que os Malfoy viram seu filho. O pequeno Draco nunca foi encontrado, ou visto em qualquer lugar, nunca mais se ouviu falar da menina ruiva, nem ninguém conhecia a jovenzinha fantasiada de princesa.  
>O mais surpreendente dessa história é que quando Narcissa revelou as fotos daquele último Halloween, a pequena mão de Draco segurava apenas o ar e não havia nenhum registro daquela princesa tristonha, mas de vez em quando é possível vislumbrar duas crianças fantasiadas, pedindo doces, mesmo que não seja o Halloween.<p> 


	2. Beaultiful Monster

**Beautiful Monster**

_Sophia Prince_

A neblina caía sobre a cidade, borrando as paisagens e deixando-as obscuras. A Lua Cheia brilhava no céu e era quando todas as criaturas do submundo invadiam as ruas. Apertei o sobretudo contra meu corpo e segurei junto à mim a arma que eu carregava sempre no cinto. Eu adorava meu trabalho. Adorava dar um tiro certeiro na testa de cada criatura nojenta que eu encontrava pelas ruas, adorava livrar o mundo daquelas criaturas repulsivas.  
>Percebi um vulto passando por mim, um arrepio subiu por minha coluna. Algo que jamais senti antes. O vulto passou novamente, dando-me um susto. E então, eu a vi. A criatura mais bela que eu já havia visto. Seu corpo curvilíneo era coberto por uma roupa vermelha, que contrastava perfeitamente com sua pele pálida, seus cabelos igualmente vermelhos e seus olhos. Ela tinha cabelos de fogo, mas olhos de gelo. Ela sorriu pra mim, e, pela primeira vez em tantos anos de trabalho, eu senti medo. Mas não me movi. Não podia me mover e vira-lhe as costas. Ela era uma caçadora, como eu. Mas caçávamos por razões diferentes. Ela sorriu de modo sensual, mostrando-me suas presas afiadas.<br>- Não me disseram que você era tão bonito. – Sua voz melódica soou em meus ouvidos e um novo arrepio passou pelo meu corpo.

- Quem é você? – Questionei, ouvindo uma risada em seguida.

O vulto se aproximou rapidamente e eu enfiei o dedo no gatilho, preparando-me para atirar a qualquer momento.

- Se eu te contar, terei que te matar. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido, roçando seus lábios gélidos em minha pele.

- Não se eu te matar primeiro. – Sussurrei em resposta, tirando lentamente a arma de meu cinto. Sua mão segurou a minha e ela riu.

Nossos rostos estavam próximos e eu podia observá-la mais de perto. Ela era uma vampira, um monstro sugador de sangue que matava os inocentes por puro prazer. Ela se aproximou mais, fazendo-me sentir o cheiro de ferrugem que estava em sua boca. Algum inocente havia acabado de perder a vida e eu estava ocupado demais desejando aquela sanguessuga para tomar alguma atitude. Seus lábios gélidos tocaram os meus por um instante e tão logo a sensação anestésica sumiu, deixando-me parado no mesmo lugar com a arma em minhas mãos, mas eu jamais poderia atirar e acabar com aquela face perfeita.  
>- Até breve, Draco.<p>

Eu abri meus olhos e o lindo monstro vestido de vermelho já havia ido embora e eu se quer havia visto.


	3. Boa Noite e Boa Sorte

**Boa noite e boa sorte**

_Scila_**  
><strong>

Ela encontrou Malfoy sangrando no chão do castelo, mão no ferimento e respiração difícil. Ele estava mais branco do que o normal, suor escorrendo pela testa, havia pus amarelado em volta da mordida em seu ombro.  
>Considerou continuar correndo, passar por ele sem nem mesmo dar-lhe o mérito de uma palavra. Parecia-lhe justiça poética.<br>Mas o seu lado mais indulgente a fez parar. Abaixou-se para encará-lo e analisar o ferimento com mais cuidado. Malfoy apenas a fitou de volta, desafio no rosto.  
>- Está febril?<br>Ele não respondeu então ela teve que sentir sua temperatura com a mão.  
>Definitivamente febril.<br>- Há quanto tempo?  
>- Algumas horas... – respondeu finalmente, entre goles de ar.<br>Olhou para o lado, onde um pouco mais adiante havia corpos de vários zumbis caídos. Soltou um suspiro e recarregou sua arma.  
>- Não... Ainda não – ele suplicou, colocando a mão livre no revolver. – Ainda vou agüentar um pouco.<br>Ela não disse nada, mas guardou a arma. Poderia lhe dar mais alguns minutos. Ignorar a possibilidade de ele morrer ali mesmo e depois tentar comê-la logo em seguida.  
>- Por que parou?<br>- Porque talvez você não estivesse morrendo.  
>- Não parece justo, não é? Morrer assim. O que acontece com aquela vida que eu ia ter?<br>- Podia ser pior, você podia ter sido comido vivo.  
>- É, é verdade – ele riu, tossindo. – Pelo menos... Pelo menos tenho companhia. De uma Weasley, verdade. Mas é companhia.<br>- Faço o que posso – respondeu sarcástica.  
>- Eu não teria parado para você.<br>- Sei que não. Mas eu sou uma pessoa melhor que você.  
>- Pessoa mais burra talvez.<br>- Não sou eu quem está morrendo aqui.  
>Ele riu de novo, mais fraco.<br>- Vai sentir minha falta?  
>Ela sorriu meio constrangida com a pergunta, meio surpresa com audácia.<br>- Visto que sou a última pessoa na Terra... Então, sim. Vou sentir sua falta.  
>- Ótimo.<br>Os dois sorriram e ela segurou a mão dele, com força.  
>- Acho... Acho que é hora.<br>Ela assentiu, sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.  
>- Pode fazer para mim? Eu... Eu não vou ter coragem – ele confessou com olhos também molhados. – Se você... Se você puder.<br>- Tudo... Tudo bem.  
>- Se cuida, Weasley.<br>- Nós vemos logo mais.  
>- Espero que não.<br>O gatilho foi puxado entre soluços e a mão dele caiu para o lado, escorregando da dela devagar.  
>Ela finalmente voltou a correr e correr e correr. Sem olhar para trás.<p> 


	4. Can't Stop The Bleeding

**Can't stop the bleeding**

_annacaribe_**  
><strong>

A sede o dominava. Não se lembrava muito bem como ou porque sentia tanta sede, mas sabia que nenhum líquido que já experimentava era capaz de saciar sua garganta, cada vez mais desesperada. Mas ele tentava se controlar, como sempre tentava fazer com todos os seus instintos. Na verdade, precisava se controlar, porque agora estava entrando em sua casa e ali era lugar de auto-controle.  
>Depois de cruzar os portões, ele parou à porta e se olhou no reflexo de prata da maçaneta. Endireitou a camisa torta e os cabelos despenteados, como sempre fazia quando voltava tardiamente do trabalho. Tornou sua imagem distorcida aceitável, embora seu rosto estivesse mais pálido que de costume. Exceto isto, não apresentava falhas, sua mulher jamais desconfiaria de onde acabara de vir.<br>Abriu a porta. Astoria o esperava para jantar, sorrindo.  
>-Acabei de por Scorpius para dormir.<br>Ele a beijou na bochecha rosada e se sentou à mesa, contente em ver que a mesa estava preparada só para os dois. Bebeu todo o vinho de uma só vez, desculpando-se ao fim. Não conseguira se controlar. Ela lhe disse que não havia problemas e bebeu o vinho um pouco mais rápido do que o costume também. Ele sentiu um estranho desejo em relação à sua mulher à medida que as bochechas dela coraram-se mais com o calor do vinho. Porque era fraca para bebidas, Astória estava bêbada antes que o jantar fosse servido, e entre as conversas sobre o dia de trabalho e as palavras novas que Scorpius aprendera a falar, ela lembrou-se que o forno estava aceso. Passava pelo marido a caminho da cozinha quando o cheiro dela se tornou insuportável para ele. Ele a puxou pelo braço e a beijou, e no ato sentiu que a sede que sentia estava mais próxima de ser saciada. O calor do vinho a fazia beijá-lo com tanta ferocidade quanto o marido lhe impunha. Sentiu-se empurrada para a mesa. Ele a beijava com tanto anseio que lhe mordera o lábio. Ele nunca agira com ela desse modo, mas ela gostava. O beijo não era o suficiente para ele e enquanto as coxas dela se abriam ele levou os lábios ao pescoço dela. A boca ávida tocou a pele delicada do pescoço e ele sentiu o pulso acelerado de sua esposa. Uma artéria pulsava através da frágil película, a garganta de Astória provocava seu impulso. Seria tão fácil cortá-la com os dentes, que já tocavam aquela pele quente e tão viva... Teve, finalmente, a sobrenatural consciência de que havia sangue correndo dentro das veias pulsantes daquela mulher. Sangue, muito sangue, quente e em movimento, e ele soube que só o líquido que macularia de vermelho aquela pele de porcelana mataria sua sede. Um desejo assassino acometeu-lhe, mas ele se conteve com muito custo.  
>Era sua mulher, mãe de seu filho. Sua família. Ele se afastou, lutando contra seu próprio corpo que estava agora quase indomável. Passos para trás o levaram para o mais longe que sua intensa vontade lhe permitia. Agitado, subiu as escadas e trancou-se no quarto, batendo a porta com estrondo.<br>Astória primeiro demorou a assimilar o que acontecera, agora corria atrás do marido. O que houve, afinal? Fizera ela algo de errado? Queria perguntar, mas primeiro precisou acalmar Scorpius que acordara com o barulho da porta e chorava. Pegou-o no colo e tentou niná-lo, mas o menino estava inquieto. Ela também estava, não entendia o que acabara de acontecer. Saiu do quarto do filho e postou-se no corredor, em frente à porta do próprio quarto onde o marido estava trancado.  
>-O que aconteceu, meu amor?<br>Ele teve vontade de chorar ou quebrar alguma coisa quando ouviu a voz intranquila, mas doce da mulher.  
>-Nada, Astória. Vou ficar bem. Preciso de um tempo.<br>A resposta dele desesperava mais do que saber se havia algo errado.  
>-Fiz alguma coisa errada?<br>-Não.  
>Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto pálido de Draco. Não. Ela não fizera nada errado. Ele é que agora se dava conta de que era um monstro. Um monstro. E junto com a lágrima, um arrebatamento de fúria dominara seu corpo e ele se viu derrubando ferozmente o aparador do quarto.<br>Astória agora gritava. E ele ouviu também o choro estridente de seu filho. Isso o fez se sentir ainda pior.  
>-O que houve?<br>-Eu sou um monstro.  
>-Não, meu amor, não é.<br>Ela tentava acalmá-lo, mas ele sabia que ela estava tão confusa quanto ele. E quase podia sentir as lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelo rosto corado dela.  
>-Abra a porta, vamos conversar.<br>Ele constatou além de amor, um pouco de insanidade, mas seu cérebro animalizado ainda podia compreendê-la. O que lhe restava de humano queria preservá-la, e ele sabia que só havia uma maneira de fazê-lo. Abriu a porta devagar, mas apenas para olhá-la com o filho nos braços uma última vez. Então passou por ela no corredor e correu, arrancando a gravata, para o lugar onde por último estivera antes de voltar para sua casa. E nunca mais voltaria.  
>Vagou por dias pelas ruas, alimentando-se de pessoas que julgava inferiores e desimportantes. Perambulou até que conseguisse se controlar o suficiente. Pensou em tudo que lhe ocorrera e começava a formular teorias. Muito além da realidade, mas só isso podia explicar as pessoas que atacara e a impossibilidade de se conter. A sede maior, ele constatou, não era do sangue sujo que bebeu. Ele precisava de alguém para lhe acompanhar por toda essa eternidade de assassinatos. Se sua teoria estava certa, viveria para sempre. E só pensava em uma pessoa para ser sua para sempre.<br>A ostentação das casas vizinhas à sua agora dera lugar à simplicidade. Estava em um bairro residencial muito menos rico. Ele nunca se sentira bem ali, mas era o único lugar fora de sua casa em que encontrava conforto. Não pelo lugar, obviamente. Mas por quem o receberia, de braços e pernas abertas. Entrou no prédio e agora tudo se tornava muito mais claro em sua mente. Fora atacado ao sair dali, mas não se lembrava bem como nem por quem. Mas agora, as coisas começavam a fazer sentido. Ele pensou ser um animal ou um assaltante, pode-se esperar tudo dessa ralé. Mas, tendo acordado intacto e com a carteira ilesa, não deu importância demasiada ao fato. Sentira um incômodo suportável no pescoço, mas julgara que devia ser apenas o lugar onde fora atingido. Liberto da gravata, passava os dedos pelo local e percebia um corte aberto, mas que não sangrava. Lembrou-se também do gosto metálico de sangue que tinha em sua boca quando acordou naquele dia. Era surreal sua hipótese, mas também era a única coisa mais próxima de lógica em que seu cérebro conseguia pensar.  
>Abriu a porta. Ele tinha as chaves. Ela estava deitada sobre a cama. A camisola branca pareceu mais um obstáculo inútil em detê-lo. Ela se surpreendeu, mas sorriu feliz em vê-lo. Fechou a porta, como tantas outras vezes. Ele sentia falta de sua casa, mas não tanto quanto dela. Se ficasse mais tempo em casa, mataria sua mulher e seu filho, os seres mais preciosos que podia ter, e beberia o sangue inocente deles. Não podia fazer isso. Ele entendia que agora, viveria toda a imortalidade sem eles, mas ao menos eles teriam uma vida curta e feliz se ele se mantivesse afastado. Mas essa mulher que o recebia o fazia desejar uma eternidade. Ele não sabia como seria existir sem o conforto daquelas pernas. Por isso assim que aprendeu a se controlar melhor, foi vê-la. Por mais errado que estivesse, seria recebido com um sorriso.<br>Ele a sentia, antes mesmo de se aproximar. Seus sentidos, depois que se tornara este novo ser, podiam distinguir no ar o cheiro adocicado do sangue dela, misturado ao vinho que ela bebera para esperá-lo. Ele ouvia o coração dela bater, acelerado com o contato com ele. O sangue dela pulsava ainda mais rápido do que o de sua mulher. Embora desejasse mais o sangue que o corpo, sentia falta do toque fervente das mãos dela. Deitou-se sobre ela, sem que ela resistisse. Pelo contrário, os braços o envolveram. O corpo dela era ainda mais quente que o de sua mulher. Beijou-lhe os lábios. Ainda mais sedutores que os de sua mulher. Tocou-lhe o pescoço com a boca. Ainda mais irresistíveis que o de sua mulher. Ele sentiu as unhas arranhando-lhe a nuca. Não queria machucá-la, queria apenas matar um dos muitos desejos de seu corpo, mas o instinto lhe dominou antes que ele se desse conta. Ela era intensa demais para que ele resistisse, estando tão perto dela. Os dentes rasgaram levemente a carne sobre o ombro, o lençol manchou-se de vermelho, assim como os cabelos dela. Ela gritava. Ele tampava-lhe a boca com a mão enquanto matava, enfim, a sede que o matava. Bebia do sangue quente e abundante que escorria do pescoço dela. Finalmente estava próximo de estar satisfeito. Ela cravou-lhe então os dentes na mão ele. Não doeu o suficiente para afastá-lo, mas apenas para despertar-lhe a consciência humana. Ele ainda tinha sede, sentia que todo o sangue dela não seria bastante, mas estava satisfeito o suficiente para conseguir se controlar melhor. Afastou sua boca da fonte doce de sangue que ainda jorrava, misturando-se indistinguivelmente com o vivo vermelho do cabelo dela. A imagem seria bonita, se não fosse trágica. O branco da camisola e dos lençóis em contraste com o vermelho. Deixou que ela respirasse, dando-lhe mais espaço. Ofegava e gemia, a dor a deixando sem reações maiores. Olhou a marca que os dentes dela deixaram em sua pele. Subitamente, todas as memórias lhe acorreram com clareza. Fora atacado por um homem que depois de beber seu sangue deu a ele o seu próprio para beber. Ele não sabia como permanecera apresentável depois do atentado, mas o fato é que o homem parecia experiente e agora ele estava, podia-se dizer, vivo. Mesmo depois de seu sangue ter sido derramado. A eficácia do método estava provada.  
>Ela recuperava seu fôlego em meio à dor. O brilho ia se extinguindo de seu olhar e ela parecia confusa.<br>-Draco, por... por que?  
>No tempo de um pulso, Draco estendeu o braço em direção ao criado mudo. Agarrou a garrafa de vinho e quebrou-a contra o móvel em que estava apoiada. Os cacos do vidro que ficaram em sua mão cortaram sua pele e o sangue, mais frio, mais descorado e mais morto que o dela, saíram da carne morta e gotejaram escassamente na boca pálida dela. Ele apertava o braço, havia de sair mais sangue do corte. Ela engolia o pouco sangue dele enquanto ele rezava com toda sua pouca fé para que sua memória não fosse alucinação e de fato ela voltasse à vida. Ela fechou os olhos, o semblante sereno ferindo-o da maneira mais dolorosa possível com desespero. E justo quando uma lágrima de ódio por ter tirado a vida dela, e de si mesmo, matando-a, ele viu o sangue no pescoço dela deixando de irromper do corte. Poderia dizer que ela estava morta, mas com alívio, sentiu os dedos dela apertando fracamente a mão dela, que ele segurava com esperança.<br>Deixou-se cair ao lado dela, deitado e encarando o teto. Mais para si mesmo que para ela, que por enquanto não o ouviria, disse:  
>-Porque eu não aguentaria viver pra sempre sem você comigo.<p> 


	5. Condenada

**Condenada**

_Scila_**  
><strong>

Ela abriu os olhos, respirando rápido, buscando desesperadamente por goles de ar que já não eram mais necessários. Seus olhos estavam lacrimejando e sua visão era turva. Não havia luz, não havia ar, apenas o cheiro de terra e madeira molhada.  
>Seus braços não tinham espaço para se mover, suas pernas não podiam se levantar. Estava deitada no que deveria ser seu leito final. O caixão opressor não oferecia saída ou salvação. Queria chorar e gritar, mas sua garganta não permitia. Sentiu com grande esforço uma echarpe em volta de seu pescoço: a única coisa que mantinha sua cabeça ligada ao resto do corpo.<br>Um flash de memória a queimou com tamanha força, obrigando a fechar os olhos outra vez. Sentiu novamente com plena clareza a boca dele rasgar sua pele, jorrando sangue por seu pescoço e peito. Não houve dor, apenas alivio e prazer, a língua anestesiando o ferimento violento enquanto saboreava seu sangue.  
>Sentiu um soluço escapar, a lembrança a confundindo. Sabia o que tinha se tornado agora, mas suplicava para que fosse apenas um sonho ruim.<br>Subitamente começou a ouvir um coração distante batendo acelerado. Sabia que não era o próprio, pois este já não era necessário. Desesperada para fugir, começou bater contra a madeira com as mãos e os pés, numa tentativa de chamar atenção de algum ser vivo na superfície.  
>Os batimentos se regularizaram, seja lá quem estivesse andando num cemitério naquela hora, estava agora calmo.<br>Em seguida, seus ouvidos aguçados captaram o som abafado de terra se mexendo acima dela. Seu alivio foi enorme, o desejo de sair daquele lugar passando por cima do medo de sua nova realidade. A espera foi longa e dolorosa, o caixão tremendo finalmente com o impacto do que agora era claro ser uma pá.  
>Era noite, mas a luz da lua feriu seus olhos do mesmo modo. O cheiro de terra molhada e brisa noturna invadiu suas narinas... Mais do que isso, ela podia sentir o sangue pulsar da mão oferecida para que levantasse.<br>O coveiro, vestido de preto, olhos vidrados e mãos enrugadas, encarou-a sem murmurar uma única palavra, esperando que se apoiasse nele. Com certa dificuldade ficou de pé, sentindo as pernas tremerem. Equilíbrio alcançado, sua pele arrepiou em reação ao som pulsante do sangue percorrendo pelo corpo do homem velho, seus olhos focaram na jugular do coveiro.  
>Houve uma pausa em seus movimentos, um momento de hesitação antes de agarrá-lo com uma facilidade e habilidade que jamais tivera antes. Empurrou o rosto dele para longe e expôs o pescoço para que seus dentes pudessem fincar na pele seca, cortando e rasgando com força, abrindo espaço para o sangue, maravilhoso sangue escorrer.<br>O sabor adocicado tão delicioso serviu como a prova final da transformação.  
>Largou subitamente o homem como se tivesse tomado um choque, deixando seu corpo confuso cair no caixão que antes lhe pertencia. Suas mãos tremiam num misto de terror e inquietação extasiada. Com os dedos cheios de terra ainda sentiu as armas que haviam sido lhe impostas: presas afiadas e cumpridas.<br>O choro veio em seguida.  
>- De nada adianta chorar agora.<br>Levantou o rosto, olhos cheios de lágrimas. A lua estava cheia e sentado na beirada do buraco estava Draco Malfoy, a observando com uma expressão neutra.  
>- Você... Você! Você fez isso comigo!<br>Ele assentiu, oferecendo sua mão para que pudesse sair do buraco, mas ela a negou, pulando para fora com agilidade sobrenatural. Furiosa, o agarrou pelo colarinho, levantando o corpo dele com incrível facilidade e jogando-o contra uma árvore. Malfoy não reagiu à agressão.  
>- Eu sou um monstro! Uma abominação por sua causa!<br>Devagar, ele se levantou, limpando a terra das vestes e ajeitando os cabelos praticamente prateados. Sempre tivera um semblante pálido, doente, e agora era claro o motivo. Encarar aquela face angular, praticamente morta, enraiveceu-a mais ainda. Novamente avançou até ele, com o intuito de atacá-lo outra vez.  
>Porém não conseguiu. Seu golpe foi parado no meio do caminho, sem nenhum esforço. Seus olhares se cruzaram e ela sentiu a influencia dele, seu poder imensamente superior ao dela devido a tantos anos de existência.<br>- Acalme-se, Ginevra. Tente se lembrar por que está aqui.  
>Àquelas palavras a confundiram, sua mente transbordando com memórias dos dias anteriores.<br>Lembrou do frio, da dor, da febre e do constante pavor da morte. De seus pais ao seu leito, com mãos entrelaçadas e pedidos suplicantes ao único médico da vila. De seus irmãos tentando distraí-la de sua prisão domiciliar, praticamente acorrentada à cama por meses. De Harry, segurando sua mão e a confortando com beijos castos na testa.  
>Lembrou também das visitas noturnas de Malfoy à sua janela, sua presença sempre a fazendo rir. Sempre distante, porém constante, ele acabou tornando seu confidente mais próximo, mesmo com a sombra da suspeita da natureza dele pairando sobre ela.<br>Finalmente lembrou-se da noite em que não podia mais racionar frente à dor que torturava todo seu corpo. Ouviu vozes à sua volta, chamou por nomes e tentou manter-se acordada.  
>E então o pedido foi feito.<br>- Eu... Eu quis isso.  
>Ele assentiu, calmamente, expressão triste no rosto.<p>

_- Por favor... Por favor... Draco, eu sei o que você é. Sei o que pode fazer. Salve-me, me salve, por favor, não quero morrer! Não quero morrer! Me ajude!__  
><em>_- Se eu fizer isso... O que você se tornará...__  
><em>_- Eu não me importo! Quando é a minha vez de viver? Quando poderei sair dessa cama infernal? Você prometeu me levar para andar a cavalo! Não é justo! Quero viver! __  
><em>_- Não é vida o que vou te dar.__  
><em>_- Não me importo! Salve-me! Por favor, não quero morrer!_

Draco tocou seu rosto de leve e então a abraçou.  
>- Só pude lhe dar uma meia vida, uma vida condenada.<br>Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, recuperando a calma.  
>- É mais do que Deus me deu.<p> 


	6. Dia das Bruxas

Dias das Bruxas

Era dia das bruxas. Você correu até a maca que tinha acabado de entrar no hospital.

- Batida de carro - informou o paramêdico rapidamente. - Mulher, em torno de 25 anos, sofreu traumatismo craniano, fraturou algumas costelas e o braço esquerdo. Pressão está baixa, ela precisa de sangue.

- Certo - você assentiu.

Pode ouvir alguns gemidos de dor da garota ruiva, deitada na maca. Fitou rapidamente o rosto ensanguentado dela. Seus olhos restavam chorosos.

- O que...

- Você sofreu um acidente de carro - falou. - Está num hospital. Vamos colocá-la na cama - disse aos enfermeiros. - No três, Um, dois, três.

Transferiram ela para uma cama na emergência. Logo, começou a examiná-la melhor, para ter certeza que não tinha perfurado algum orgão interno.

- Dói... - sussurrou ela.

- Dê 3mg de morfina - pediu para a enfermeira ao seu lado. - Eu sei. Já vai passar - falou para a paciente.

Aproximou-se dela com uma laterna para checar a reação das pupilas.

- Preciso de uma tomografia e raio-x. Levem ela imediatamente.

Sentiu ela segurar seu pulso fracamente.

- Por favor, não... não quero morrer hoje.

Draco encarou os olhos castanhos e apreenssivos daquela garota.

- Não irá - sussurrou. - Deixe que eu levo ela - anunciou.

_Doze horas depois._

Você entrou no quarto e deparou-se com Ginevra, que olhava insegura para um vaso de flores ao lado de sua cama.

- Olá - falou, anunciando sua chegada.

Ela sorriu como resposta. Estava com a cabeça cheia de bandagens e seu braço estava engessado.

- Oi.

Aproximou-se e checou seus sinais vitais.

- Obrigada - falou ela. - Por ter ficado comigo.

- Sem problemas - disse. - Vejo que já recebeu flores - tentou parecer animado. Estava de platão fazia muito tempo.

- É... são do meu namorado - ela encarou as rosas vermelhas. - Na verdade, ex-namorado.

- Aham.

Ela suspirou, encarando o colo e o braço engessado.

- Você acredita em sorte?

- Acho que não - respondeu, enquanto preenchia o a ficha hospitalar dela.

- Bom, eu acredito em má sorte - continuou ela, distraída. - Acho que estou com má sorte.

- O que te faz pensar isso?

- Perdi meu emprego, meu namorado terminou comigo e sofri um acidente de carro - listou ela. - No mesmo dia. Como você explica isso?

Você riu.

- Bom, acho que sua sorte mudou.

- Por quê?

- Porque você sobreviveu - sorriu para ela.

- Que bom que encontrei você então.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido, mas sincero.

- Vejo você mais tarde.

- Ok - ela assentiu. - Obrigada.

E você continuou com aquele rosto inocente gravado na retina pelo resto do plantão.


	7. Não Adianta Correr

**Não Adianta Correr**

_Mialle_**  
><strong>

Podia ouvir o uivo. Alto, cortando sua alma e arrepiando-a completamente. Estava tão assustada que não conseguia imaginar como alguém poderia sentir mais medo que ela naquele momento, as mãos estavam entrelaçadas nas dele, mas ainda tremia.  
>Os olhos cinzentos diziam que estavam encrencados e não conseguia imaginar uma saída daquela floresta cheia de demônios.<br>Lobos. Lobisomens. Aqueles lobisomens infernais. Pensou naquelas garotinhas que ficavam gritando por lobos de livros juvenis e vampiros e teve certeza que elas não sabiam de nada.  
>Os uivos ficavam mais altos e mais próximos. Estavam seguindo o cheiro dos dois. Deviam cheirar maravilhosamente bem, imaginou. Draco parecia a beira de um colapso e ela pensou que não deveria estar muito melhor que ele. Não sabiam onde estavam as armas, não sabiam onde estavam, na realidade, mas ela não queria que sua vida de caçadora terminasse com lobisomens numa floresta perto de uma cidadezinha cujo nome nem mesmo conseguia recordar.<br>Parecia injusto demais.  
>Injusto com os dois. Acabou apertando a mão dele com mais força e Draco se virou para encará-la. Queria saber o que havia de errado. Ela negou qualquer problema e voltaram a correr. O mais rápido que podiam. Não faltava muito para o nascer do sol, mas o suficiente para ser morto. As mãos dadas até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos. Os olhos grandes e assustados de ambos e a floresta que parecia não acabar.<br>Os uivos que perseguiam. Aqueles uivos altos e doloridos, doíam no corpo deles por antecipação. Os passos dos lobisomens foram ficando cada vez mais próximos, podia escutar rosnados, mas principalmente os uivos.  
>Precisava correr. Precisava correr. Precisavam correr e ficar a salvo.<br>Um novo uivo vindo de cima das árvores. Foi como se chovessem lobos naquela noite de lua cheia.


	8. Solitaire I

**Solitaire**

_DB_**  
><strong>

_Trust me_

O choro silencioso das pessoas atrás de ti não te comovem. Esse choro não entende o que você passou ou o que você viu. Debruçou-se mais uma vez sobre os corpos inertes de sua mulher e seu filho, e depositou os lírios brancos sobre os caixões.

Um trovão soou lá fora. Você caminhou lentamente pelos corredores daquela enorme mansão, agora mais vazia e silenciosa que nunca. Desceu até o porão, onde seu falecido pai guardava coisas que você negou a presença durante tanto tempo.

Armas. Mas não eram armas comuns.

Um legado que você nunca quis. Uma tradição antiga da ancestral família Malfoy.

Caçadores. Defensores. Mercenários.

Fechou o porta-malas agora cheio do seu carro. A chuva acertava sua pele fria e violentamente, quando finalmente entrou no carro. Deu a partida e, sem olhar pra trás, deixou o lugar que agora não poderia mais ser seu lar.

Mais uma noite. Mais uma caçada.

Buscava nos terrores e temores das pessoas sua satisfação.

Tinha sede de destruição daquelas criaturas, que não ousava dizer o nome. Não como seu pai que costumava se orgulhar.

_"Caçadores de demônios."_

- Quem é você?

- Não te interessa.

- Na verdade, interessa, já que está tentando arrombar meu carro.

A garota ruiva e pálida, de cabelos desgrenhados e sujos, torceu o rosto numa expressão irônica.

- Sou Ginny – respondeu ela, aproximando-se e estendendo a mão, enquanto com a outra jogava a mochila nas costas.

- O que uma garota faz nesse lugar perdido no meio da noite?

- O que _você_faz aqui? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha, provocativa.

- Coisas – você não tinha tempo nem paciência pra jogar conversa fora.

Desviou-se dela e entrou no carro, batendo a porta com força.

- Sério? – ela perguntou, num tom irritantemente sarcástico. – Vai me deixar aqui?

Sem responder, pisou no acelerador. Mas sua consciência foi mais forte. Ouviu a voz de alguém que há muito tempo não via ou lembrava. Parou o carro e deu ré.

A ruiva deu um sorriso torto e entrou no carro.

- Então – disse Ginny com boca cheia de panquecas com calda de amoras. – Como é seu nome?

- Draco – respondeu curto e grosso, enquanto bebia um gole de sua cerveja. Os modos dela só comprovavam sua hipótese. Era de origem humilde.

- Certo – ela assentiu. – Obrigada pelo lanche. E o que mais?

- Nada mais – você interpôs. – Não faço perguntas e você também não. A única coisa que precisa saber é: se você tentar roubar meu carro mais uma vez, vai se arrepender.

A expressão dela foi cômica e não de medo, como você esperou que fosse.

Aquela garota era curiosa.

- Aonde você vai?

Ela fazia muitas perguntas. Mal se conheciam, apenas passaram alguns dias juntos, e ela não parecia entender o "não faça perguntas".

- Resolver umas coisas.

- Posso ir junto?

- Não, fique no carro.

É claro que ela não te obedeceu. Ela nunca obedecia.

- O que era _aquilo_? – exclamou Ginny e o rosto dela transpareceu o pavor de sentia.

- Eu te disse pra ficar no carro.

Ela respirava rapidamente. Você suspirou, tentando aliviar a irritação.

- Era um espírito agourento.

- O quê?

- Uma alma que não foi aonde deveria ter ido.

Ginny parecia ainda muito chocada para responder.

- Está tudo bem – você falou, tentando soar mais manso. – Já a expulsei desse mundo. Agora vamos.

- Então é isso que você faz, Draco? – ela estava deitada de lado, virada na sua direção, duas noites depois.

Você fechou os olhos, impaciente, sentindo o colchão duro de motel incomodar suas costas.

- Estou tentando dormir.

Ela continuou encarando, em silêncio. Finalmente, você a encarou de volta. Que mal faria contar? Ela já vira o suficiente pra deduzir sozinha.

- Sim, Ginny, é isso que eu faço. Eu caço demônios, entidades, espíritos e os mando de volta para onde eles deveriam estar.

A ruiva soltou uma risada curta e estranha.

- Inacreditável. De todos os caras no país, resolvi pegar carona com um caçador de coisas sobrenaturais.

- Pode ir embora quando quiser.

Uma pausa. Você fechou os olhos, acreditando que dessa vez a conversa se encerraria.

- Você não se sente sozinho?

- Não – mentiu, dando as costas para ela.

É claro que Ginny não foi embora. Sabia que ela fugia de alguma coisa – ou alguém. Não perguntou. Não importava. Talvez a companhia fosse realmente boa...

- Quero ajudar. Me ensine.

- Não – disse, pela milésima vez.

- Por favor! – ela insistiu.

Você bufou irritado.

- Como você é cabeça-dura – retrucou, pisando no freio bruscamente. – Isso não é algo legal, entende garota?

Encarou os olhos castanhos ressentidos e raivosos dela.

- Não é divertido, não é uma aventura, não é um filme – falou alto e claro. – É perigoso. Se eu tivesse escolha, não faria!

- Então por que você faz? – ela exclamou, indignada.

- Porque eu sou um Malfoy! – respondeu. – Porque está no meu sangue e no sangue da minha família, que morreu por isso.

Ela parecia chocada agora.

- Porque eles não param, Ginny, nunca. Se você para, eles continuam – seu peito parecia ter rasgado ao meio, dizendo aquilo. Mas seu sangue fervia e não conseguia parar de gritar com a garota ao seu lado. – Eles vingam os outros que você exterminou. E eles vieram atrás de quem não tinha nada a ver com isso.

A ruiva não respondeu. Finalmente ela tinha se calado. Você saiu do carro e bateu a porta com força.

- Fique aqui enquanto eu termino com isso.

A pancada em sua cabeça doía. Você deu um gemido e sentiu gosto de sangue na boca. Estava quente, muito quente ali. Não conseguia ficar de pé. Não conseguia abrir os olhos direito.

Alguém tossia violentamente ao seu ouvido. Você também teve vontade de tossir, mas não conseguiu. Sentia-se sufocado.

Abriu os olhos e percebeu a escuridão da noite.

- Draco? – o rosto de Ginny apareceu na sua visão. Mais tosses. - Draco?

Lembrou o que estava fazendo e sentou-se rapidamente, dando de cara com a casa em chamas onde tinha entrado alguns minutos antes, atrás de outra entidade.

Ela tinha te salvado das chamas.

- Você está melhor? – ela perguntou, enquanto dirigia seu carro, rosto ainda sujo de cinzas e algumas partes da roupa queimadas.

- Sim.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigado – você finalmente disse, depois de muito esforço mental.

Ginny apenas assentiu.

Agora, eram uma dupla.

E você não se sentia mais sozinho.


	9. Solitaire II

**Solitaire II**

_DB_**  
><strong>

_Find me_

Com a mochila nas costas, carregando apenas o essencial, deu as costas para a casa que passara sua vida. Sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem, mas não se permitiu chorar. Um dia voltaria. Um dia.

Acordou assustada de um sonho em que os rostos de seus pais lhe encaravam tristemente, enquanto você corria por uma floresta escura e cinzenta, com sangue em suas mãos.

Suspirou, pensando que era apenas um sonho.

Draco dirigia o carro pela estrada. Era dia.

Gostava da companhia dele. Tinha algo de misterioso e sombrio em Draco que te deixava curiosa. Ele não parecia se importar em saber de onde você vinha e por que estava ali, com ele. Por que tinha fugido.

Encostou a cabeça no vidro do carro, encolhendo-se na poltrona confortável. Fechou os olhos, mergulhando em outro sonho estranho, na mesma floresta.

- Eu fugi.

Disse numa noite, enquanto comiam num restaurante de beira de estrada.

- Eu sei.

Como ele poderia saber? Bom, isso não te incomodou. Precisava colocar pra fora algumas coisas.

- Ia casar com um homem – continuou lentamente, sem encarar o loiro sentado à sua frente. – Ele era bom e rico... Minha família é grande, entende, e não temos muito dinheiro. Era o modo que eu tinha de deixar de ser mais um peso e ajudar minha família.

Draco não falou nada, apenas a observava inexpressivo.

- Mas eu fugi, apenas deixei uma carta pra eles não pensarem que fui sequestrada ou morta... Fui uma covarde.

- Não, você não é covarde – ele disse depois de uma pausa. – Precisou de muita coragem pra ir embora.

Você deu de ombros e bebeu mais um gole da cerveja.

- Sente falta deles? – perguntou ele.

- Sim – você assentiu, ignorando o aperto repentino em seu peito. – E você?

- Não tenho mais de quem sentir falta.

Cada dia que passava era mais um dia longe de casa. Fazia mais de um mês agora.

Estava começando a perder a noção do tempo. A vida que tinha antes parecia tão distante. Aquela casa cheia de irmãos, seus pais, os vizinhos, Luna... E Harry.

E agora isso. Ficar na estrada, buscando casos estranhos e mistérios ao lado de um homem que mal conhecia. Caçando e destruindo monstros, coisas que ela só imaginou que existissem quando era uma criança.

Havia uma parte de sua consciência que dizia que estava louca.

Mas a outra lhe dizia exatamente ao contrário.

Draco correu pra dentro da mata, segurando sua pistola. Não hesitou em segui-lo, mas logo ficou para trás.

Arfando violentamente, parou, segurando a _shotgun_com as duas mãos, pronta pra atirar no que estivesse por ali.

Sua respiração estava rápida e a adrenalina corria loucamente pelo seu sangue. Os olhos, acostumados com a escuridão, esquadrinhavam cada canto daquela floresta.

Foi então que você lembrou-se do sonho que aparecia quase toda vez que dormia. Baixou a arma, sentindo um medo irracional tomar seu corpo. Onde estava Draco? Onde ele teria ido? Tinha deixado ela para trás, no meio do nada?

Você começou a correr.

- Draco! – gritou, enquanto olhava em volta em busca dos cabelos loiro-platinados dele.

Um trovão. E repentinamente começou a chover, um temporal agressivo que ensopou tudo. Podia ouvir o vento uivando acima das árvores, balançando-as. Apressou o passo.

- Draco! – chamou para a escuridão. Não houve resposta.

Seu peito subia e descia. A chuva agora atrapalhava sua visão.

Então, ouviu um grito agudo e pavoroso. Não era um grito humano. Ouviu folhas remexendo-se ao longe, vindo rapidamente em sua direção.

Ergueu sua _shotgun_. Esperou que não morresse agora.

Uma explosão quase te deixou surda. Um corpo jogou-se contra o seu e os dois caíram contra o chão lamacento e molhado, enquanto ouviu outro grito estridente cortar a noite.

Passados alguns segundos, abriu os olhos, percebendo que quem tinha se jogado contra você era Draco. Ele te encarou, com o rosto bem próximo.

- Você está bem?

- Sim – suspirou, usando o pouco ar que tinha nos pulmões. – O que diabos acabou de acontecer?

Antes de responder, ele ficou em silêncio por dois segundos que pareceram uma eternidade e vocês dois apenas se olharam. Então, ele estava de pé num pulo.

- Granada – respondeu, oferecendo a mão para te ajudar a levantar.

Aquilo arrancou uma curta risada da sua boca e você sorriu para ele, que – surpreendentemente – retribuiu.

- Melhor voltarmos para o carro.

Totalmente sujos e cobertos de lama, seguiram lado a lado de volta para a estrada.

Voltando ao motel, não pode deixar de perceber o carro de polícia que estava ali parado. Dois agentes fardados conversavam com o recepcionista.

Você e Draco desceram do carro, indo em direção ao quarto onde estavam hospedados.

- PARADO! – exclamou o policial.

Tomou um susto quando percebeu que era com Draco que ele estava gritando e que apontava uma arma na sua direção.

O loiro ergueu as mãos, confuso. Do nada, outros carros de policia chegaram e de repente várias armas e luzes estavam apontadas para os dois.

Você foi imediatamente para o lado dele, confusa e com medo.

- Ponha as mãos atrás da cabeça e vire-se – berrou o policial, aproximando-se.

Draco obedeceu. O policial o encostou contra o carro e o algemou.

- O que houve? – você exclamou, perplexa.

- Você está preso pelo sequestro de Ginevra Weasley – disse o policial sem dar atenção a você. – Tem o direito de permanecer calado e tudo o que disser poderá ser usado contra você no tribunal.

- O quê? – nada daquilo fazia sentido.

Draco foi levado e outros policiais foram até você. Antes de entrar na viatura, pode ver o olhar que te lançou. Olhos prateados brilhando na escuridão da noite, cheios de decepção.


	10. Solitaire III

**Solitaire III**  
><em>Believe Me<em>

_DB  
><em>

Sentado à mesa numa sala de interrogatório na delegacia daquela pequena cidade, ridiculamente sujo e impaciente, Draco esperava alguém aparecer para fazer perguntas. Policiais. Uns babacas.

Sentada à mesa num sala de interrogatório na delegacia daquela pequena cidade, segurando um cappuccino quente com as duas mãos e com um cobertor sobre os ombros, esperava alguém aparecer. Estava toda suja de lama seca e seus cabelos estavam num estado bizarro. Ginny sentia-se culpada e nervosa. Tudo aquilo era sua culpa e agora Draco poderia ser preso por um erro.

O provável detetive da delegacia – estava vestido diferente dos outros – entrou e sentou na sua frente. Tinha um copo de café preto fumegante e várias pastas cheias de documentos.

- Draco Malfoy – disse ele, abrindo uma das pastas. – Vinte e seis anos, sem histórico na polícia.

O detetive jogou a pasta de lado e pegou outra, colocando na frente de Draco.

- Ginevra Weasley, vinte e cinco anos, desaparecida e procurada há 50 dias.

O loiro respirou fundo, deslizando a mão pelo rosto ainda sujo.

- Posso saber o que você fazia com ela em seu carro, Sr. Malfoy?

Uma moça sorridente entrou para conversar com Ginny. Notou que o temporal lá fora tinha recomeçado.

- Tudo bom, Ginevra? – ela perguntou, sentando-se à sua frente.

- Ginny, por favor – disse. – Sim, estou bem.

A moça remexeu uns arquivos e colocou na frente dela. Tinha uma foto de Draco.

- Reconhece esse homem?

Teve vontade de revirar os olhos.

- Sim. É o Draco.

A mulher apenas sorriu e guardou o arquivo de volta numa pasta.

- Como você foi parar no carro dele esta noite, Ginny?

- Isso é ridículo – falou, tentando não se alterar. – Eu não a sequestrei.

- Sr. Malfoy, o gerente do hotel viu a foto dela no noticiário e nos contatou ao perceber que ela estava hospedada com você, isso é prova o suficiente para mantê-lo aqui por quanto tempo for necessário.

A chuva caia lá fora barulhenta.

- Se tem alguém que devia ser preso é ela! – disse Draco, irritado. – Quando eu a encontrei, ela estava tentando arrombar meu carro!

- Eu não fui sequestrada por Draco – repetiu mais uma vez. – Eu fugi de casa por vontade própria!

A mulher lhe lançou um olhar carinhoso.

- Quero que entenda, querida, que ele não vai te machucar se você falar a verdade. Ele está detido...

- Você não está me ouvindo? Ele não sequestrou! Ele nunca encostou um dedo em mim!

- Dei uma carona pra ela – contou.

- Você deu uma carona pra uma estranha que tentava arrombar seu carro?

- Sim, senhor – assentiu. – Estávamos no meio do nada, era tarde da noite. Ela parecia totalmente indefesa, não ia deixar a garota ali.

Draco respirou fundo. Pelo menos ele resolveu ouvir a história.

- Levei a garota pra comer algo, ela parecia fraca, entende? Fiquei com pena – disse e imediatamente apareceram na sua memória as imagens vívidas daquela noite.

- Ele me deu comida, me deixou dormir no motel onde ele ia passar a noite!

- E ele não tentou nada com você, depois de tudo isso?

- Não, estou te dizendo que ele nunca encostou um dedo em mim! Tudo que ele fez foi me salvar do perigo no meio da noite.

Aquilo parecia bem típico dele, pensou Ginny.

A chuva tinha parado. O detetive tinha saído fazia bastante tempo. Podia ouvir os uivos que cortavam o silêncio da noite lá fora, muito longe daquela pequena delegacia. Sabia que tinha algo errado com aqueles uivos.

Um uivo alto lhe causou calafrios.

A mesma moça de antes abriu a porta.

- Tem alguém aqui que veio te ver.

Seriam seus pais? Seus irmãos?

- Você está livre pra ir – disse o detetive, entregando seus pertencentes.

Finalmente, pensou Draco, levantando-se. Saiu rapidamente, sem vontade de cruzar com mais nenhum policial idiota que o encarava como se fosse um sequestrador maluco.

Antes de sair, pode ver ali perto Ginny, que conversava em pé na frente de um homem de cabelos negros bagunçados e óculos. Ela estava enrolada num cobertor.

Parou sem pensar e ficou encarando o casal. Foi assim que a ruiva notou sua presença.

Deu as costas para ela e saiu, deixando a delegacia para trás.


	11. Solitaire IV

**Solitaire IV**  
><em>Save me<em>

_DB  
><em>

Ao ver Draco deixar a delegacia, decidido, não hesitou em correr atrás dele, abandonando Harry falando sozinho.

#

Caminhou até o carro, que felizmente os policiais tinham rebocado até ali, mas antes que pudesse girar a chave e entrar, ouviu uma voz familiar chamar seu nome.

Virou-se e deu de cara com Ginny, que o olhava aflita.

- O que você quer? – perguntou, ríspido.

- Aonde você vai?

- O que você acha? Embora, é claro.

- Vai me deixar aqui?

Draco deu uma risada sarcástica.

- É melhor você voltar pra casa, Ginny.

- Não! – exclamou ela.

- Larga de ser cabeça dura. Não foi o suficiente tudo que acabou de acontecer? – disse ele. – Estou horas preso nessa droga de delegacia enquanto tem uma criatura solta lá fora, atacando pessoas – apontou para o caminho que levava à floresta. – Ou você acha que esses uivos são normais? É noite de lua cheia.

Dito isso, virou-se para abrir o carro.

- Eu salvei sua vida!

- E eu salvei a sua – disse, entrando e sentando. – Estamos quites.

Lançando um último olhar ao rosto sujo e incrédulo de Ginny, pisou no acelerador, dando a ré rapidamente, antes de pegar a estrada atrás do lobisomem que estava a solta.

#

A neblina comprimia as janelas da pick up de Harry. Não sentia vontade de dizer nada. Olhava para fora, vendo a paisagem passar.

Ele resolveu ligar o rádio, mas só conseguiu estática.

Ouviu-o bufar.

- Como você está? – perguntou ele.

Não respondeu.

- Ginny, por favor...

- O quê, Harry?

- É melhor pararmos num motel para passar a noite – disse. – Você precisa de um banho.

Ginny deu de ombros.

- Eu prometi que te traria de volta.

Não sabia o que dizer para ele. Não _queria_voltar.

#

Carregou sua pistola com balas de prata e a colocou no banco do carona. Sentiu um vazio inexplicável ao ver aquele lugar vazio.

#

Tudo lá fora era escuro e neblina. Estavam na estrada, longe da cidade e a mata ali perto era extensa. Ouviu novamente um uivo novamente, fazendo seu coração descompassar num momento. Olhou tudo à sua volta.

- O que houve? – perguntou ele.

- Acho melhor voltarmos – disse.

- Tem um motel daqui a alguns quilômetros.

- Harry, dê a volta.

- O que houve, Ginny? – ele perguntou alarmado.

De repente, um vulto passou rapidamente na frente do carro, fazendo Harry pisar no freio com força.

- O que foi aquilo?

- Dá ré – insistiu Ginny, olhos fixos onde o vulto tinha sumido.

- O que é aquilo?

Algo vinha da direção deles, rapidamente.

- HARRY, DÁ A RÉ!

Ele finalmente obedeceu, mas não foi rápido o suficiente, uma sombra corpulenta tinha pulado e amassado a frente do carro.

- O que di-

Harry não conseguiu terminar a frase. Ginny encarou os olhos amarelos da criatura, sentindo o medo tomar conta. O monstro quebrou o vidro do carro, fazendo os dois gritarem, enquanto o carro continuava a ir para trás desgovernado.

Foi então que uma luz apareceu, contra eles. Espiou pelo lado e viu que um carro vinha na direção deles. Era Draco. Viu ele tirar uma pistola brilhante para fora do vidro.

- ABAIXE-SE!

Um tiro. Harry perdeu o controle do carro. O lobisomem guinchou. Mais um tiro.

O carro bateu num árvore, no inicio da floresta. O monstro tinha ido embora.

#

Correu até o carro, que estava bem destruído. Havia sangue no capo amassado e o vidro estava quebrado. Um pânico silencioso tinha se apoderado dele quando percebeu que era Ginny no banco do carona. Ela estava desmaiada.

Apressou-se em tirá-la dali. O homem de cabelos negros também estava desmaiado.

Carregou o corpo dela até o próprio carro, deitando-a no banco do carona.

- Pare aí.

O barulho familiar de uma shotgun pronta pra atirar o alertou. Virou-se e encarou os olhos verdes do homem que apontava direto para seu peito. Ele tinha machucado a cabeça, pois sangue escorria pelo lado esquerdo de seu rosto, até o pescoço.

Levantou as mãos, mostrando que estava desarmado.

- Traga ela de volta aqui.


	12. Solitaire V

**Solitaire V**  
><em>Forgive Me<em>

_DB  
><em>

Abriu os olhos rapidamente, sentindo o corpo doer. Uma voz alterada gritava alguma coisa ali perto.

- CALMA? Não, não vou manter a calma! – exclamou. – Você não viu o que acabou de acontecer?

- Acabei de salvar as vidas de vocês, foi isso que aconteceu.

Quando percebeu que Harry apontava uma shotgun para Draco, Ginny saiu do carro num instante.

- O que houve? – exclamou, colocando-se entre os dois.

- Vocês sofreram um acidente de carro – falou Draco. – Ia levá-los até o hospital mais próximo.

- Ia uma ova! – exclamou Harry. – Ele estava te levando embora novamente! Não pense que eu acredito na sua suposta inocência, só porque os policiais te liberaram.

- Ta certo então, fique ai – respondeu Draco rispidamente, dando as costas para os dois e dirigindo-se ao carro.

- Harry abaixe essa arma – pediu ela, aproximando-se do noivo. – Draco, por favor! – pediu ela.

O loiro respirou fundo dentro do carro.

- Vamos, Harry.

- O quê? Eu não vou com ele!

- Precisa ir para um hospital agora, você está sangrando sem parar!

#

Estava sentado na recepção do hospital. Ginny tinha subido para acompanhar o noivo fazia um tempo. Seu semblante sério e sujo de lama atraia os olhares das pessoas.

Sua impaciência crescia com os minutos que passava ali. Só esperava porque Ginny tinha pedido com muita insistência que ficasse.

#

O médico tinha acabado de costurar a cabeça de Harry, que estava deitado numa das camas da emergência. Ele estava pálido e apático. Ginny sentou ao lado dele.

- O que era aquela coisa?

- Um lobisomem.

- Não é possível.

- Você sabe o que viu, Harry – suspirou ela. – Não era um homem, nem um animal normal.

Ele fechou os olhos.

- Só quero voltar para casa.

Uma pausa.

-Você vem comigo?

- Não – respondeu Ginny.

- Eu prometi para seus pais que te traria de volta – Harry a encarou.

- Eu já estou grandinha, não acha? – disse. – Harry, me desculpe, mas não posso voltar. Não agora. Não estou pronta para o plano que vocês têm pra mim. Não estou pronta pra casar, ter filhos e passar o resto da vida naquela cidade pequena.

Harry voltou a encarar o teto. Ginny tirou a aliança do bolso e colocou na mão dele.

- Eu preciso ficar – falou. – Prometo que vou visitar. Um dia eu voltarei e quem sabe... Nós podemos fazer isso juntos.

Dizendo isso, beijou a bochecha dele.

#

Quase adormeceu, quando viu a inconfundível ruiva caminhar até ele. Levantou-se.

- Obrigada por salvar minha vida de novo – disse ela.

- Você fica me devendo essa.

- Certo.

Silêncio. Os dois apenas se encararam. Ela parecia feliz.

- Tenho que ir – disse, fazendo sinal para a saída.

- Posso ir junto?

-Você não vai ficar com seu... amigo?

- O nome dele é Harry. E não, quero ir com você – disse ela. – Admita, formamos uma boa dupla.

Teve vontade de sorrir, mas se segurou.

- Eu não tenho ninguém, Ginny – confessou finalmente. – Minha mulher e meu filho foram mortos por alguma criatura que está solta por ai. Meus pais há muito tempo já se foram. É por isso que faço o que faço.

Colocou a mão no ombro dela e a fitou fundo nos olhos.

- Você tem pais, irmãos, um noivo, amigos... Pessoas que se importam, que precisam de você. Realmente quer deixa isso pra  
>trás? Pense bem.<p>

- Acha que vou deixar você morrer sozinho por ai? – o tom dela era de brincadeira, mas sua voz estava trêmula. – Eu sei onde estou me metendo, Draco.

Por um momento ele contemplou o rosto sardento da garota ruiva em sua frente, admirado por tudo aquilo que envolvia os dois. Tudo que os levou até aquele momento.

- Vamos lá então.

#

Saíram juntos do hospital. Sentiu algo muito bom dentro do peito.

Estava sorrindo quando entrou no carro.

E notou que Draco discretamente também sorria.


	13. The Observer

**The Observer**

_Mialle_

As noites eram longas e silenciosas. O vizinho parecia alguém ainda mais silencioso que ela e era fascinante ouvir seus pequenos zumbidos. Seu silêncio muitas vezes quase palpável. Podia sentir o ar vibrar em seus ouvidos. Ela não gostava de estar sozinha, mas não tinha mais nada. Não podia querer mais nada. Pelo menos tinha um lar e um vizinho silencioso.  
>O homem loiro que caminhava pelo corredor era até bonito. Um tanto magro demais e parecia doente, apático, mas ele estava ali. O humano mais próximo que tinha. Tempos difíceis aqueles. Sua família havia morrido e de certo modo aquele loiro triste era seu contato com os outros. Não conhecia mais ninguém.<br>Algumas vezes podia vê-lo encarando-a da outra janela. Os belos olhos cinzentos tinham um brilho forte, solitário e alguma coisa tão diferente dos outros. Passou a observá-lo sempre que aparecia. Ele nunca saia de casa. Ele sempre estava só andando e andando.  
>Algumas vezes os amigos de Ginny apareciam. Amigos antigos das escola que faziam visitas incomodas, um tanto melancólicos também. Batiam na porta com sorrisos trêmulos, quase tão forçados quanto a vontade que tinham de estar ali. Deviam sentir que deviam algo para a velha amiga, dos tempos bons, quando todos eram mais felizes.<br>Chegavam e se sentavam e falavam do passado, da escola, das brincadeiras e fofocas daquela época. Nunca havia nada novo para se dizer, para contar e rir.  
>Eles acenavam e prometiam voltar em breve, mas achava que eles não iam voltar. Então se concentrava em cada detalhe da fisionomia do homem da casa ao lado. O rosto fino e delicado, a languidez dos poucos movimentos que fazia.<br>Sentia impulsos de atravessar o quintal e lhe dizer alguma coisa boa, mas não tinha essa coragem, não achava que teria algum dia, então continuava observando e observando. Passava mais de semana sem vê-lo e então ele estava lá por dias seguidos. Queria saber o nome dele. Daquele homem preocupado e ainda mais sozinho que ela.  
>Os olhos cinzentos pareciam dizer alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que não sabia decifrar.<br>Estava voltando pra casa. Não tinha tanta coisa para fazer fora dela afinal. A casa do vizinho tinha um aspecto pouco convidativo, não podia dizer que a sua era muito bonita, mas definitivamente parecia melhor, olhou para a porta dele. Estava aberta e aquilo fez Ginny parar.  
>O passo lento e preocupado através das pequenas cercas brancas que protegiam o quintal, tudo um tanto empoeirado na entrada da casa. Imaginou como ele fazia compras, se mandava entregar, ele parecia não ter se exposto ao sol em tantos anos que realmente não devia ir muito longe caso saísse.<br>- Olá?  
>Ninguém respondeu. Nem mesmo passos, nem nada ligado na cozinha. Aproximou-se da porta e empurrou-a um pouco mais. O rangido se fez leve, mas parecia ser o barulho mais alto que jamais ouvira naquele silêncio.<br>As pegadas dela marcavam a camada grossa de poeira. Seu vizinho realmente não era muito limpo, não parecia se importar de jeito nenhum. Os móveis estavam desgastados e empoeirados. Haviam teias de aranha na velha televisão que estava num canto.  
>Ouviu um barulho seco no alto da escada e dirigiu-se lentamente para o local. O corpo esguio permanecia parado, sem nenhum movimento. Os olhos cinzentos e tristes estavam fixos nos dela, pareciam um pouco mais expressivos com aquela onda de sensações que a invadia.<br>- Desculpe, a porta estava aberta... – ela disse sorrindo sem jeito. Jogou os cabelos vermelhos para trás, sentiu-se boba por querer o interesse dele. Queria que ele sorrisse e se desculpasse pela bagunça, que estivera doente por muito tempo e a casa ficara daquele jeito. Queria que ele dissesse alguma coisa legal, mas queria principalmente que ele sorrisse, mas ele não disse nada.  
>O homem loiro virou o rosto e continuou subindo a escada como se ela nem mesmo estivesse sentiu-se constrangida e dirigiu-se a saída da casa, abriu a porta que rangeu mais uma vez, mas dessa vez não se importou muito. Uma voz cortou o silêncio.<br>- Moça? O que está fazendo aí?  
>Ginny virou-se rapidamente para a mulher de cabelos loiros e longos que estava na porta, ela sorria um pouco confusa, como se esperasse que Ginny tinha o melhor dos motivo para invadir propriedade alheia.<br>- Ah, me desculpe, a porta estava aberta e eu queria ver se aquele cara estava bem.  
>- Cara? Entrou alguém aí?<br>- O homem loiro que vive aqui.  
>- Ah, qual o seu nome?<br>- Ginevra Weasley.  
>- Meu nome é Luna Lovegood e faz uns 20 anos que ninguém mora aí.<br>- Como?  
>- O último morador foi executado com veneno pelos comparsas por traição. Era um homem até perigoso chamado Draco Malfoy. Ela mostrou a foto e<br>Então esse era o nome, mas ele estava morto. Ele estava morto. Virou-se para a casa lentamente sentindo um arrepio violento quanto encarou a casa vazia.  
>- Desculpe, devo ter imaginado. – respondeu se afastando.<br>Estava bastante perturbada, mas ainda assim preparou sua comida, tomou banho e esperou que o desespero passasse.  
>Pegou um copo de whisky. Agora tinha essas coisas para si. Caminhou pela própria casa em silêncio, se sentindo cada vez mais sozinha.<br>Ginny passou pela janela e olhou para a casa vizinha. Draco Malfoy estava lá, os olhos cinzentos agora tinham uma malícia leve. Alguma coisa que brilhava diferente. Os lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso estranho e leve que arrepiou a ruiva completamente. Sentiu raiva daquele homem. Sentiu-se ainda mais sozinha, mas ele permanecia na janela, observando-a.


	14. Strangers I

**Strangers**  
>Parte I<p>

_DB_

O supermercado abandonado estava escuro. Levantou sua lanterna, iluminando com dificuldade o caminho. O lugar estava uma bagunça. Vidros quebrados, barricadas, objetos e comidas jogados por todo o chão, carrinhos virados. Atenta a todo barulho, iniciou sua caminhada pelos corredores à procura de comida. Sua 9mm estava erguida na altura dos olhos.  
>Fez o percurso até o lugar dos doces e se deliciou com uma barra de chocolate. Depois, caminhou até as geladeiras, que ainda funcionavam, e abriu uma latinha de refrigerante. Foi ai que uma luz quase a cegou.<p>

- Quem está ai? – perguntou.

- Aqui é meu lugar – disse uma voz carregada de sarcasmo.

Ginny aproximou-se da luz e apontou sua lanterna para o rosto pálido e fino de um homem loiro sentando em uma cadeira de praia. Ele bebia uma cerveja e tinha um rifle no colo. Tinha ligado um holofote ao seu lado.

- Seu lugar? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – Engraçadinho.

Ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Sim e é melhor pagar pelo que você pegou – ele fez menção para a latinha na mão dela.

- Tem dinheiro no caixa, sirva-se – falou.

- Não quero dinheiro, ruiva. Pagamento de outra espécie.

- Vá se ferrar – riu ela, dando as costas para o homem.

Só encontrava com malucos, desde que começara sua trajetória pelo país. Queria alcançar o sul, onde sua família costumava morar.

- Calma ai – ele apressou-se em dizer, indo até ela. – Estava brincando.

Ginny parou e virou-se para ele. O homem devia estar há dias sem ver ninguém, desesperado por qualquer contato humano.

- Então – ele recomeçou, jogando a latinha vazia para o lado. – O que te trás aqui?

- O que você acha? Comida, é claro.

- Sim, eu supus que era isso. Mas como chegou _até_aqui? – ele tinha um jeito engraçado, talvez estivesse um pouco bêbado. – Quero dizer, com todos aqueles zumbis lá fora.

Respondeu apenas levantando sua pistola, para depois guarda-la no mesmo lugar.

- Certo. Vejo que carrega uma 12 também – fez menção à _shotgun _que ela levava nas costas. – Então está sozinha?

- Sim, e estou indo para o sul – falou, percorrendo outro corredor pra ver se comia mais alguma coisa.

- Por que você faria isso?

- Minha família – respondeu. – Me mudei faz dois anos pra Londres, mas meus pais continuaram na nossa cidade natal.

- Certo. Meu nome é Draco Malfoy – ele estendeu a mão.

- Ginny Weasley.

Quando apertaram as mãos, ouviram gritos estridentes e grunhidos vindos da porta de entrada. Aquilo só podia ser uma coisa. Automaticamente, sacaram as armas e colocaram-se em posição. Malfoy estava olhando pela mira de seu rifle. Atirou. Recarregou.

- Quantos? – perguntou Ginny, enquanto checava possíveis rotas de escape.

- Muitos – disse ele. – Temos que sair daqui. Venha.

Ele saiu pela direita rapidamente e Ginny o acompanhou sem pensar duas vezes. Foram até o estoque.

- Sabe dirigir? – perguntou ele.

- Sim.

Draco jogou para ela chaves de uma pick-up branca de entregas, que estava ali.

- Vou abrir o portão – avisou.

Ginny ligou o carro rapidamente, enquanto ele apertou um botão que fez o portão de ferro começar a abrir. Então, correu e sentou no banco do carona. Conseguiram ver os vários mortos-vivos que rondavam por ali, se arrastando e grunhindo feito animais, quando a passagem foi liberada.

- Deixe as janelas fechadas – disse Draco, antes de Ginny pisar no acelerador com toda força que podia.

E foi assim que aquele estranho tornou-se um conhecido.


	15. Strangers II

**Strangers**  
>Parte II<p>

_DB_

O dia amanheceu e estavam cada vez mais distantes daquele supermercado abandonado. Draco e Ginny viajaram pelo país em direção à cidade natal dela, na pick-up que estava cheia de suprimentos. Revezaram-se na direção, tentando parar o mínimo possível.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntou ele.

- Ottery St. Catchpole.

A companhia era boa – melhor que ela imaginava. Estivera sozinha nas últimas semanas, depois da grande infecção que acontecera em Londres, quando ela deixou tudo para trás assaltando uma loja de armas.

A história de Draco era parecida. Ele morava em uma pequena cidade quando tudo aconteceu. Deixou sua casa pra trás, levando apenas o rifle de caça do pai. Sua família estava no exterior quando tudo aconteceu. Não tinha notícias dele e não gostava de falar muito sobre isso.

- Como aprendeu a atirar?

- Hm? – resmungou ele, que estava sonolento.

- Você é bom – falou Ginny, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

- Eu e meu pai costumávamos caçar.

Por todas cidades que passavam, percebiam a destruição e devastação. Muitos prédios e casas ardiam em chamas. Tudo parecia fora do lugar e bagunçado. Às vezes não havia nenhum sinal de vida, nem humana nem animal. Era assustador.

O fato do homem do supermercado ter resolvido acompanhá-la não foi tão estranho quanto teria sido em qualquer outra ocasião. Eram dois desconhecidos num momento e, um segundo depois, em frente ao perigo, tornaram-se aliados. Foi algo automático.

- Tinha passado uma semana lá – contou Draco. – Conseguia contê-los, não eram muitos. Reuni suprimentos na pick-up e esperei.

- Esperou o quê?

- Não sei. Algo acontecer – ele deu de ombros.

Estava amanhecendo quando chegaram à cidade natal de Ginny. Ela abriu os olhos, sonolenta, deparando-se com a solidão daquele lugar. Deu instruções para Draco, que dirigia.

Desceu do carro, encarando sua casa – o lugar onde passara boa parte da vida. Entrou correndo. A porta estava aberta. Não era um bom sinal.

Depois de percorrer todos os cômodos rapidamente, percebeu que estava vazia. Haviam várias coisas reviradas, como se alguém tivesse deixado aquele lugar às pressas. Voltou para o jardim, desolada, onde Draco fumava um cigarro. Apoiou-se contra o carro, observando o sol no horizonte. Tentou segurar a vontade de chorar.

Sentiu a mão dele tocar seu ombro e o encarou. Ele tinha um rosto inexpressivo, mas seus olhos pareciam entender o que sentia. Sem pensar direito o abraçou forte, escondendo o rosto em seu peito. Draco pousou a mão na sua cabeça, um pouco desajeitado.

Foi assim que Malfoy, de conhecido, passou a ser seu amigo. 


	16. Strangers III

******Strangers**  
>Parte III<p>

_DB_

Passaram a noite no jardim da casa de Ginny, onde acenderam uma fogueira. Preferiram ficar ao ar livre, onde podiam observar o perímetro melhor e deixar o lugar mais rapidamente.

- Tem poucos zumbis aqui – disse ela, deitada num saco de dormir, ao lado do fogo. Apoiava a cabeça na mão.

- Por enquanto – disse Draco, que limpava seu rifle. – O fato de estarmos aqui os atrai.

Na manhã seguinte, saíram em busca de munição. E iniciaram outra viagem.

Resolveram continuar para o leste, onde esperavam atingir um porto e conseguir um barco. Não planejaram nada além disso.

- Podemos parar aqui? – perguntou Ginny, alguns dias depois. – Estou cansada de dormir no carro.

Referia-se à um motel de beira de estrada. Fazia quase dois dias que não desciam do carro.

- Tem um posto de gasolina aqui, podemos abastecer – disse ela, tentando convencê-lo.

- Certo – concordou Draco.

Primeiramente, fizeram um reconhecimento do local. Estava tudo vazio. Havia uma loja de conveniências ao lado, onde recolheram alguma comida, e havia uma máquina de refrigerantes no motel.

- Quarto número 7? – disse ele, voltando da recepção com a chave.

Ginny sorriu, depois de terminar uma latinha de Pepsi. Draco abriu o quarto, que cheirava estranho. Estava um pouco empoeirado.

- A cama – falou Draco, com cuidado. – Talvez eu devesse...

Era de casal.

- Não tem problema – apressou-se em dizer. – É melhor ficarmos juntos.

Finalmente, pode tomar um banho e trocar de roupa – tinha "visitado" uma loja de confecções fazia alguns dias. Depois de secar os cabelos, sentou na cama ao lado de Draco, que trocava os canais da TV. Estavam todos sem sinal e chiados.

- Desista – disse ela, sem esperanças.

Foi então que conseguiram pegar um canal. Estava passando Bob Esponja. Os dois sorriam sem perceber e deram algumas risadas.

- Genial – disse Draco, levantando-se. – Podemos localizar o sinal depois, para saber de onde estão transmitindo.

- Claro – concordou ela, acomodando-se melhor.

- Minha vez no banho – falou, entrando no banheiro.

Pela primeira vez em algumas semanas, sentia-se bem. Não deveriam ter zumbis ali por perto, pelo menos não até o amanhecer. Tinha tomado banho e vestia roupas limpas – era sua primeira troca desde que deixará Londres.

Depois de alguns minutos, foi conseguir outra latinha de refrigerante na máquina ali fora. Um erro.

Quando se abaixou para pegar sua Pespi, uma mão forte fechou-se em torno de seu braço rapidamente e quando deu por si, estava de frente para um homem que nunca tinha visto na vida. Ele apontou uma arma pra sua cabeça.

- Ora, ora, ora, se não temos um achado aqui – riu-se ele.

- É só uma garota, Nott – falou uma voz feminina ali perto.

- Me solta! – exclamou, tentando se livrar dele.

- Fica quietinha, vai – disse ele. – Não vou te machucar.

Seu tom de voz e sua expressão traiam a tentativa de acalmá-la.

- Está sozinha aqui, gatinha? – perguntou ele. – Ei, fica quieta!

Ginny tentava se soltar a todo custo. O aperto no braço se intensificou – doía muito. Nott, ou qualquer que fosse o nome dele, a colocou contra a pick-up branca. Com a mão que segurava a arma, também segurou seu rosto, forçando a encará-lo.

- Responda agora. Está sozinha ou não?

- Sim – falou.

- Relaxa, Nott – disse outra voz masculina e sóbria.

Ginny desviou os olhos do homem e viu um negro, alto e forte, ao lado de uma mulher esguia, de cabelos curtos e pretos. Eles tentavam tirar mais uma lata de refrigerante da máquina, sem precisar de dinheiro.

- Vê se ela tem algum dinheiro – pediu a mulher, virando-se para mirá-los. Ela tinha olhos verdes.

Nott vasculhou os bolsos da calça dela e tirou algumas notas de 5 libras e moedas.

- Toma aqui, Pansy – disse ele e a mulher correu para alcançar.

Sua respiração estava desregulada e o corpo de Nott apertando o seu contra o capô do carro lhe dava asco. Tentou livrar-se dele mais uma vez, mas não conseguiu. Por que diabos estavam fazendo aquilo?

- Você é muito bonitinha pra sair por aí sozinha, garota.

- Me solta – disse entre dentes.

- Fica quietinha – a arma de Nott foi para sua bochecha.

Ginny fechou os olhos, tentando não deixar o pânico se instalar. Ele passou a outra mão pelos cabelos dela, dificultando as coisas.

- Ei, vou lá no posto buscar gasolina – disse o homem negro, jogando uma lata de Pepsi vazia no chão.

- Vai lá, Blaise – disse a Pansy. – Larga ela, Nott – infelizmente ela não parecia realmente preocupada com o que o companheiro fazia.

- Está brincando? Finalmente vou ter companhia...

- Solte a garota.

A voz de Draco era clara e calma.


	17. Strangers IV

******Strangers**  
>Parte IV<p>

_DB_

Depois daquilo, estava difícil pegar no sono. Ginny olhava o teto pacientemente, como se esperasse que aquele trio maluco voltasse para pegá-los enquanto dormiam.

Sentiu a mão de Draco em se pulso e o encarou, olhos prateados destacados na semiescuridão.

- Venha aqui – sussurrou ele.

Ginny aproximou-se dele ao mesmo tempo em que ele a puxou para si. Acomodou-se em seus braços, de costas para Draco.

- Está tudo bem agora – murmurou ao seu ouvido. – Pode dormir.

Funcionou. Quando deu por si, o sol entrava pelas frestas da janela. Estava exatamente na mesma posição em que adormeceu. Virou-se para ver se Draco já tinha acordado. Ele estava de olhos abertos.

Ficaram parados um momento, apenas se encarando, com os rostos próximos o suficiente para que sentissem a respiração um do outro.

- Você não dormiu.

- Dormi o suficiente – disse ele, levantando-se. – Nada que um café não resolva.

Arrumaram as coisas, pegaram um café na loja de conveniências, encheram o tanque e foram para a estrada novamente.

Draco não conseguira descobrir de onde estavam distribuindo sinal de TV que conseguiram assistir na noite anterior, mas isso o deu esperanças para mexer nas frequências do rádio.

Três dias depois, conseguiram uma mensagem. Ela repetia-se incansavelmente.

Dizia: _"Sobreviventes, venham ao porto de Dover. Temos comida e munição"_.

Os dois apenas se olharam, completamente chocados com a sorte.

Em menos de duas semanas, estavam chegando à pequena cidade de Dover.

Ao aproximarem-se do porto, perceberam que ele tinha sido barricado. Podiam ver de longe os vigias com snipers. Talvez fosse por isso que não tivesse tantos zumbis ali perto. Depois de identificados, puderam entrar. Não tinha tanta gente quanto esperavam. A marinha britânica estava junto dos civis para dar conta do lugar.

Não se importando com as instruções que um homem grande e largo lhe passava, Ginny o interrompeu.

- Vocês têm alguma lista das pessoas que vieram pra cá?

- Ingleses? Sim – respondeu acenando com a cabeça. – Procurando seus familiares? Muitos estão, mas poucas pessoas conseguiram chegar até aqui.

Draco e Ginny trocaram olhares tensos.

- Malfoy? – perguntou novamente a moça, sentada na frente de uma escrivaninha.

- Sim, Malfoy – repetiu Draco, deixando transparecer o nervosismo.

- Hm – fez a mulher, passando os olhos por uma lista extensa. – Ah, sim! Aqui estão Narcisa e Lúcio Malfoy... eles embarcaram ontem.

- Embarcaram? – perguntou, alterado. – Pra onde?

- Barcos saem toda semana para a Islândia – disse ela sem emoção. – Onde o frio não deixa o vírus sobreviver.

Ginny sorriu pra ele, que sorriu de volta, ainda totalmente chocado, e se abraçaram forte.

Foi a vez de Ginny procurar.

- Weasley, vamos ver – disse, procurando na lista. – Tenho um Ron Weasley.

O sorriso no rosto dela se apagou.

- Só?

- Sim, somente. Ele estava no mesmo barco que os Malfoy.

- Obrigada – disse Ginny, deixando o lugar rapidamente.

Apenas correu para longe.

- Ginny – chamou Draco atrás dela.

As lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto antes que pudesse pensar qualquer coisa. Apenas Ron. De 9 pessoas, apenas ela e Ron chegaram ali.

- Calma – pediu Draco, segurando os ombros dela.

- Não me peça pra ficar calma! – gritou ela, esquivando-se dele.

- Ginny, pare...

- Me deixe em paz! – exclamou, entre soluços, afastando-se.

- Me escute! – gritou ele, agarrando os pulsos dela bruscamente.

A respiração dela era trêmula. Seus cabelos soltos estavam bagunçados e o vento jogava suas mechas para o lado.

- Eles... podem chegar ainda. Não tem como saber. Talvez eles não tenham ouvido a transmissão no rádio.

Aquilo só a fez chorar mais.

- Mas pelo menos um deles está a salvo – continuou Draco.

- Eu quero, quero ir embora – soluçou. – Vou encontra-los.

- Escute a si mesma, isso não faz sentido nenhum – disse.

- Eu preciso...

Draco a abraçou forte.

- Lembra quando nos encontramos? A primeira vez? – perguntou. Ela assentiu. – Eu disse que estava esperando por algo lá, e eu realmente estava.

Ele a encarou e segurou seu rosto gentilmente.

- Era você que eu estava esperando.

- Q-que? – gaguejou ela.

- Eu não sabia o que era, mas agora eu sei. Era você.

- Isso... não faz sentido nenhum – disse ela lentamente.

Draco sorriu.

- Eu sei.

Ele a abraçou novamente.

- Eles vão nos encontrar. Não se preocupe.

- Como você sabe? – ela murmurou, aborrecida.

- Tenho um pressentimento.

Dizendo isso, ele segurou sua mão e a levou de volta para o carro.

Na semana seguinte, eles viajaram para a Islândia no navio. Reencontraram Lúcio, Narcisa e Ron, com mais dois amigos que tinha conhecido enquanto viajava para Dover.

Nos mês seguinte, quatro Weasleys se juntaram a eles.

No dia seguinte, a Islândia fechou suas fronteiras. Outros poucos sobreviventes migraram para a Groelândia, Noruega e mais países frios. Estabeleceu-se uma comunicação pelo rádio entre as novas colônias. A população mundial foi reduzida à menos de um décimo. O restante da humanidade tentou viver como podia, com poucos recursos disponíveis. Alguns cientistas tentaram descobrir a cura. Outros rezaram.

Draco e Ginny não viveram para ver o final daquela tragédia, quando a humanidade voltou a ocupar novamente as terras quentes, agora sem vírus. Mas seus dois filhos, sim. 


End file.
